Monster of the Heart
by Forbiddenrace1
Summary: When a good friend of Keira goes missing, Jak goes to to save her right? But what if she doesn't want to be saved? What if she doesn't want to come back? And what's up with this rebellion happening near Haven City? R&R please! Jak x OC & Dax x Tess
1. Prologue

**Discaimer: I don't own any Jak characters, only my OCs**

* * *

_Mystery girl's POV_

The pain was too much to bear. I screamed. I couldn't stop. The experiments they preformed on me were killing me. I wish they'd stop. I wish they'd just kill me instead of trying to turn me into a monster.

The pain eased and I had hope it was over. But then again maybe it was just me retreating into unconsciousness. Either one was nice for me.

Before I knew it I could feel the cold floor underneath me. I slowly opened my eyes only to see I was the far wall of my cell. I was too weak of pick my self up so I just laid there. I could feel the warm breath of my cell mate on my arm.

"How long have I been out?" My voice was horse.

"About an hour and a half." His voice was soothing. I groaned and curled up into a ball. "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get out of here." I wished he was right. Both of us had been here for a year now and no one has tried to save us. If it weren't for the fact he was still alive, I would have given up living by now. These were the thoughts that went through my head as I fell, once again, into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Short, yes but the whole story is good....will be good, I promise.**

**Just to let you know because this is a fanfic there will be parts in my story that don't go completely with the original story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Had to re upload this chapter. Made major mistakes. Now it's better.**

* * *

_Jak's POV_

I stared up at the sky rolling my eyes as I listened to Daxter troll on about one of his tall tales. But I couldn't complain really. If it wasn't for his constant jabbering I don't think I would have realized I had a voice, let alone used it to shut him up.

It had been a long, slow day so we decided to hang out on Sentinel beach but it didn't help much. Days here are all the same, boring and long.

"So what you do think?" Daxter's voice invaded my thoughts.

"About what again?" I asked. He sighed.

"About going over to Misty Island? You know, for old time's sake?"

"Ha, and get an earful from Samos? I don't think so." Daxter's new ideas for having fun were getting more and more absurd as the days went on. Before he could protest the sound of heavy breathing and feet hitting the sand caught our attention. I sat up to see Keira franticly running to us.

"Jak! Jak! Come quick! It's terrible!" She yelled. I jumped up and ran over to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You need to come to daddy's hut right now!"

"So, old man what's the problem?" Daxter asked. "Are we under attack by a force like Gol and Mia? Well bring it on!"

"Why don't you be quiet so I can tell you!" Samos snapped. "And no, we're not under attack, directly."

"Then what is it?" I asked. I hated it when he didn't directly tell us things.

"It seems the Red Sage's daughter has been kidnapped. He's asked us to help find her. She's been missing for about six months now."

"Woah! Wait a minute! Back up!" Daxter yelled. "Since when did the sage have a daughter?"

"And where was she during the Gol and Mia ordeal?" I asked. "Why didn't he ask for us to help out earlier?"

"Well he's had a daughter for a long time. If you two were observant enough you would have noticed her with Keira in the village from time to time." I hated it when he mocked us like that. "As for your questions Jak, she was away throughout the whole ordeal. She is an eco researcher. She's always on the go, trying to learn more. And for your other-"

"He tried sending out two others to find her but they never came back!" Keira shrieked. "Please Jak, you have to find her! We've been friends for so long! She's like a sister to me!"

I nodded. I didn't like seeing her so upset. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Wait, what? Are you serious Jak?" Daxter screamed in my ear. "Why should we? She's missing and the guy sent to find her is missing! How do we know she's even alive?"

"We don't but we can try to find her. She's important to Keira and that's all that matters." I can't stand his selfishness sometimes.

"And if we do find her, what's in it for us?"

"Well the Red Sage recently informed me she might have found a 'cure' for your…situation, Daxter. If you find her and ask nicely she might help you." Samos said.

"Might? Might! Do you really expect me to go on a might?" Daxter asked.

"Yes." Samos flatly said. "Or would you rather stay a mangy fur ball?"

"Well, the chicks do seem to like me more like this, isn't that right babe." He turned and looked at Keira. She rolled her eyes.

"Jak I know you're willing to go. So I have some information that might help you find her faster." Keira searched her pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it revealing a photo of three people, all of them girls. Keira was on the right side next to a girl her height with medium, layered, dark brown hair and semi-long bangs across the right side of her face with red tips. She had green eyes and a wide smile. The girl next to her had long black hair and semi-long bangs on the right side of her face with blue tips. She had blue eyes and a medium sized smile. Keira pointed to the girl with the brown hair.

"Her name is Eira. The girl next to her is Valene. She and Orrin were sent to find her. The last signal the Red Sage got from either of them was from Haven city. The problem is no one can get a signal into the city as it is so if you go there we might not be able to communicate with you."

I understood what that meant. No help from these two at all. That would be fine either way. I just hoped we could find Eira quickly and get back here without the loss of any limbs.

"Also, We have a friend who might be able to help. Her name is Tess. She builds weapons. She might have an idea where you two could start."

"You have anything more about her we can go on sweet cheeks?" Daxter asked.

Keira sighed. "Not really, just that she's blonde. Trust me; you'll know it's her when you meet her."

"Alright, we'll leave now so we can get a good start." I decided to end this conversation before it got out of hand.

"Please Jak, can't we get at least one more night of good sleep, before we have to fear for our lives?" Daxter was on his knees begging now.

I just laughed. "Don't be a baby." We turned to leave but Keira grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Be careful, ok?"

I just smiled at her. Being careful wasn't one of our strong points. She let us leave without another word.

* * *

**Again, short and boring. I suck at making story beginnings "exciting". Oh well. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**It's really late here so I might have a few mistakes here and there. I'll fix them when I'm less tired.**


End file.
